Personal Fidelities
by LewdSavageAmity
Summary: Sparrington: AU When the captain of the Pearl decides that Norrington needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn’t known. COMPLETE
1. Prezzie

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. (  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty. 3

-------------------------------------------------------

He crept along the walls of the building, minding every sound and movement carefully. It wouldn't do to get caught after coming all this way back here. No, not at all. The pirate was silent, a talent, no doubt he had achieved over the years. Roads were deserted, save for the occasional clerk who had worked late into the night. He expected not to run into anyone, knowing that if people in Port Royal wanted to have a good time and keep out of trouble, the tankard down by the sea was the perfect place.

Still, he knew he shouldn't be so sure. After all, if he had been a bit more careful he may have not lost the _Pearl_. Pushing old scars away for later, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow came to a halt before a moderate house not far off from the Governors. It wasn't very large, two stories a best, but the light blue of it shined in the moonlight, casting an enchanting glow upon it. A smirk came easy onto his lips, seeing there were no guards for security and barely any obstacles that may hinder him.

Using his feline grace, Jack drew towards the house, looking for any open windows or doors. It was a doubtful thought, but one should always check every possibility, even the impossible ones. And if his reasoning sounded, he spotted a window, and at first glance, it seemed close. But with another glance, Jack saw that there was a slight opening, no doubt for a slight breeze. The golden grin became wider, and the glee filling him inside almost made him laugh.

Standing under it directly now, Sparrow noticed that there was a bit of ivy swirling it's way upwards. Grabbing hold, he noticed that it wasn't too secure but decided to try going up it anyway since there was no other entry he had noticed. Swiftly and hushed, said pirate reached the window and made it so that he could slide in perfectly. And with a thud, Jack surveyed the room and saw that it was empty.

_"Funny," _he thought, "'_e should be here. Right here." __  
_  
But Sparrow's friend had seemed to be missing from the soft looking bed that was near the window, and coming closer to it, he found that it didn't even looked touched. The cotton sheets were pulled taught and pillows fluffed to make the sleeping quarter alluring, almost causing Jack to sit down and sleep. He shoved the thought away, knowing that if he did, he would end up in the brig once more. And that was not a place he would like to visit again.

Walking away from the cloud of temptation, Jack saw a small dresser with a rather impressive swords sitting comfortably on top of it. The worry that his old...friend disappeared, knowing that the sword wouldn't be here if the man wasn't as well.

"_So where are ya lad?"  
_  
Twisting the knob of the door and not hearing any protesting squeak, Sparrow once again made sure that he was not in danger of being caught. Deeming it safe, he felt a pull come from downstairs and followed it all the way from the staircase to the lower level. The pirate paused, seeing many of shiny and no doubt valuable items up for grabs, and even though they seemed to call to him as well, he sought for something much more precious.

Nothing was closed off as it had been upstairs, making the lower half of the house look more inviting with the open space and the occasional night breeze. A lone light came from a little ways away behind the only shut door, and like a freezing man, Sparrow drew towards it with vigorous anticipation. With one ear to the door, Jack listened for any movements coming from within. When none were heard, he turned the silver doorknob and eased the door open.

Peering in quickly, he froze. And with a cat like look in his eyes, Jack smiled wickedly. Now he openly sashayed inside, looking intently at the figure sleeping soundly. The glass bottle of brandy clutched in a tight grip had put told him that the man had gotten it, but Jack was still unwilling to trust that lone fact. He saw though, that the man was much younger than he had guessed and much prettier as well. Daring to get so close to peer at the other man, Jack brushed away the silky chocolate strands off the milky white face with feather light fingers. No recognition came from the other, letting Jack know that his plan had worked.

_"Here sleeps the feared Commodore, unawares to the adventure I'm 'bout to hand 'im," _he mused. Indeed, James Norrington sat sprawled on the top of his desk, oblivious to all around him. His face was relaxed and the frown that Jack knew all to well, was nowhere to be seen. The horrendous wig was not currently on top of the Commodore's head but on the edge closest to Jack. With a disgusted frown he picked up as if it were able to burn him. He hated it to the utmost ability, and had waited excitedly until this moment where he would show his disdain for it.

Taking out the letter already written along with an old dagger he no longer wanted nor needed, Jack placed the letter underneath the wig. It could still be seen even with the curls of white falling onto it, and with the best aim as he cold muster, Jack stabbed the wig and letter, pinning it to the desk. With an approving smile, he nodded and once more studied the sleeping man who had not even moved. Moving to lean the man back against the chair he sat in, but paused, spotting the amber liquid still in the clutches of the Commodore. As an after thought and a slight smile, he placed the cap on the bottle and placed it into his pocket, knowing he was not one to waste good brandy.

Now ready to position Norrington as he willed, Jack was wary and made each movement as subtle as possible. And once James was peacefully sleeping upwards, the pirate captain took in the fine features he had only seen this up close once before. The long lashes touched the tips of the smooth cheeks on the pale face and the soft looking pink lips caught more than enough attention from Jack. He almost wanted to rouse the Commodore to see those jade colored eyes but decided against it, knowing that if he could get back to the _Pearl_ he'd be seeing the eyes more than once. Sliding his arms around the slumbering navy officer Jack picked him up with very little trouble.

"_The Commodore had lost weight," _he mused, "_A bit too much for me likin'." _

It unnerved him to feel the tips of ribs slightly poking them even under all the coats and shirts Norrington was no doubt wearing. Though as he felt the even breathing on his neck, Jack began to walk, careful not to wake his sleeping Commodore. Although a tiny voice in his head said he shouldn't worry since the brandy Norrington had obviously drunk had been drugged with a sleeping herb, Jack was now more cautious. He couldn't be caught now, for he had his prezzie settled quite nicely in his arms.

And even with James being a bit taller than him, his long limbs were tucked tightly between himself and Jack. Sparrow once again wanting to laugh at the picture he had conjured in his head; The great Captain Jack Sparrow carrying the hunter of pirates, Commodore James Norrington, in his arms like a new bride. A chuckle escaped the dark lips and not even that had disturbed sleeping James.

"Best get you back to the _Pearl _mate, before me luck runs out. Though I doubt that happenin', since after all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Another well-placed turn of lips was caused when the sleeping beauty nuzzled closer to Jack. With Commodore in place, Jack made his way around the back of Norrington's house, knowing he was bound to find the back door. And reaching it, he maneuvered the hands that held James' upper half cautiously, Jack was able to unlock it and dart out into the night once more. Everything was as he left it, and Jack sighed in relief, thanking Lady Luck with all his might.

He took the same path back, thinking with amusement if anyone awake were to look out their window and see the pirate that had escaped the Commodore's clutches not three months before, back and taking said naval officer with him. Once more was Jack distracted when James snuggled closer to him, the loose strands that fell out of the pulled back tail tickling his skin. It sent goosebumps and pleasurable chills down his spine to have the man so close and so vulnerable at the same time. He sped up faster, no longer fearing getting seen, but with anticipation for the days that were to come.

-----------------------

That's it for now. Let me know if you want more yeah?

-Lewd


	2. Sleepin' Beauty Awakens

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. (  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a lot goin' on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with an idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty. 3

-------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the splashing of waves. Lots of them, repeating to crash against the wood of the ship he was no doubt on. But the question was, what was he doing on a ship? Had he stumbled aboard the _Interceptor_ during the night? A flutter of pain in his chest reminded him of his lose.

No, he wasn't on his lost love, only the ghosts that wandered Davy Jones Locker could do that now…

"_Focus James,"_ his conscience reasoned, _"You don't know where you are. What were you doing as of late that could come out with this result?"_

He didn't really remember, his mind a bit foggy and as he tried to open his eyes, James found them too heavy. Every other part of him seemed to be lead as well, forcing him to take in his surroundings only by his feelings.

"_Not very comforting," _he pondered, thinning his lips into a frown. He needed to concentrate. He was part of the Navy after all, and if James couldn't even open his eyes, what good was he? So with as much strength as he could muster, Norrington lifted his lids, finding even this simple task to be very trying.

And though he felt exhausted already, James was glad to have his sight, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd believe what he was seeing. No, he knew he wouldn't believe, not one bit. Looking around he noticed he lay in a soft cushiony bed big enough for two –three if you tried- with deep, rich red sheets. The wooden frame supporting him was also fascinating, to put it lightly.

Each of the pillars holding the canopy up were carved with phoenixes in flight, their extravagant wings in flight and aflame. James couldn't help but gape at the sheer beauty captured within the deep oak. Shaking his head and continuing his search of his current confinement, Norrington saw that he was in a cabin, no doubt the Captains from the look of it. And with more and more rum bottles, either half full or empty, the more and more dread began to fill him.

The lavish cabin, numerous rum, the all to familiar wood of the dark ship sent hundreds of little red flags up.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" _his mind screamed, _"This cant be happening. _Please_ let there be some other pirate that is captaining this ship!!"_

James swore every word he could think of, some even in other languages he had learned along the way. Though as his mind became less disoriented, only one person he knew could have the _Pearl _as their ship. But digging back into his mind and trying to find some good reason as to why he'd be on the blasted ship, James found himself stumped. And at that very moment, it hit him.

--He had been sitting at his desk, coming back from the fort after finally finishing the paperwork for the day. James had known that even if he had gone to bed, he wouldn't have slept, as he hadn't the past week. Every time the Commodore had shut his eyes and drifted dreams would come, forcing him to wake from slumber.

"Might as well get work done, " came his rough reply. The scowl deepened and picking up his quill he began to get started on the work for tomorrow, only pausing when his manservant came in.

"What is it Bernard?"

The aging man nodded in respect, holding something in his hands carefully.

"Apologies for the interruption Commodore, but I found a token of affection for you."

He raised an eyebrow at this, not sure if he had heard right from Bernard.

"A token?"

"Yes sir."

The older man brought it to Norrington's, setting it down gently onto the desktop. Tentatively, James reached out and picked it up, examining it in the light. The dark drink sloshing inside the square, clear glass container. The cork was glass as well, though twisted into a heart that seemed fragile to the touch. Though as James ran his fingertips along it, he found them to be strong.

"_Very elegant brandy. A fine drink indeed," _he thought. A small smile tugged at his lips, but remembering himself, he replaced it with his usual nonchalant mask.

"Was there anything else along with it?"

"No sir. I looked about for a note, but could not spot one. Will there be anything you may need?"

"No, and thank you Bernard."

The man nodded, glad to see that someone had been able to make his master happy even though they did not reveal themselves. Mr. Norrington needed to be happy, and deserved it more than anyone else he knew. Not once had he mistreated anyone –save for pirates and scoundrels- and was always courteous. The Commodore had had too much pain in these past months, with the upcoming Turner wedding and nightmares.

"Bernard?"

Realizing he had been standing there, he mumbled his apologies and left the Naval officer to his duties, though wishing that his master would at least try to get a good night's rest.

James watched him go before his gaze returned to the bottle, enthralled by the mystery of his so-called "admirer". There had been no note or any sign of who it might be, and the thought of poisoning came to mind. He pushed it aside though, knowing that if someone had truly wished to kill him, they would no doubt prefer a most dramatic fight and show their faces before hand instead of the quiet death that would surely be insured with the drink. Uncorking the bottle, he sniffed its contents, letting the alcohol tickle his senses.

Shrugging he took off his hat and wig, careful to mind the inkpot, knowing that no one beside himself would be up at this hour. Norrington could even hear Bernard, his only twenty-four-hour servant settle down the hall a bit of ways away, settling down for sleep himself. Sighing, he let the long locks of brown free, liking how he felt more at ease without the wig on top his head. Running his hand through it, he glanced once more to the brandy and without any more thought, took a sip.

The concoction was better tasting than it looked, and deeming it safe, James took another drink though now letting more flow over his tongue to his belly. But the feeling of warmth became too overwhelming as he set the bottle down, though still in his grasp.

"W-what's…?"

His thumb brushed against a small engraving, and peering at it, James' eyes widened. There on the side of the bottle, was a little heart was the inscribed initials of "C. J. S." and as the name came to mind, a rush of fatigue washed over him. Slumping forward onto his desk, a curse slipped past his lips before eyelids shut and James slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh Bloody Hell."—

As his memory recoiled to the back of his mind, embarrassment from being fooled easily was overridden by the anger aimed at the pirate he knew now had a hand in his weakness. Despite the lack of strength, James forced his body to sit up, nearly growling at the open air.

"Sparrow," he snarled, acting as if the very name was a curse no man should utter. The man would pay for this, this _abduction, _Norrington was positive about that. Throwing back the warm and sinfully soft sheets, James stood on wobbly feet, blaming it on his absence from a ship. He stumbled towards the door, almost reaching it when it swung open the reveal a surprised, but cheerful face.

-------------------------------------------------

That'll be all for now lovelies. Though, at this time I'd like to thank the person who reviewed me, and very kindly at that. D

THANK YOU OllieOfFreeOxen! You made me all warm an' fuzzy inside! X3

Oh, and I be needin' a beta reader. Interested luv? Then just message me or somethin'.

Also, reviews are always thanked, so feel free to do so, savvy?


	3. Ye Give Me Fever

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a lot going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

--Sorry for the lateness loves, I was getting everything set up for this story. That and I was lazy. XP

-------------------------------------------------------

He was absolutely livid. The pirate Captain standing in the doorway was only aggravating him more. And it wasn't helping that his head began to throb. When had it gotten so hot in here anyway?

"Commodore! I see ye've awakened. Gave me quite a scare there for a bit, ye did. Thought maybe ye drank too much brandy. Though can't really remember when that's been a problem…"

He scratched his chin in a mock curiosity, dark eyes gleaming playfully in the light. With one look to Norrington, a golden smile was flashed, only causing James' features to darken. To James, Sparrow was enjoying the situation way too much for his liking.

"_Mr. Sparrow_, what in blazes am I doing on _your_ ship?" he questioned dangerously. It was disregarded as Jack swayed closer, moving his hands smoothly in front of James' face, distracting him a bit. The pirate saw how James' eyes followed them and hid his smirk from view. He loved seeing how he could affect even the seemingly cold, strict Commodore with just the wave of his fingers.

"That's _Captain, Captain Sparrow_, savvy? Honestly mate, you're on me ship at least you could call me by the right rank!"

The exasperation in the voice was played off by the grin, only throwing more dried wood onto the fire inside Norrington. Still he continued, threatened neither by the hazardous green eyes nor the clenched fists. Jack even dared to move so close that their noses almost touched, reminding him of the last time they encountered each other in Port Royal - though the slight blush on the naval man's cheeks was an extra plus.

"Though, there are those who call me 'Jack'. Yer welcome to Commodore, if it makes it easier for ye to remember."

That had done it. The teasing tone and taunting words were too much. No matter how bad he was feeling James wouldn't let Sparrow have the last laugh. He stepped closer to the pirate, smelling the rum wafting off him and tried not to show his uneasiness on his feet, knowing he wouldn't present an intimidating picture if he fell to his knees.

"Fine then, _Captain_", he drawled icily, purposely ignoring Jack's last statement, "Why am I on your ship? Let me guess, ransom?"

"Ye know, ye could call it 'Commandeering a Commodore' to make yerself feel a bit better. Sounds better too."

"Sparrow, you have to be completely idiotic to think you can get away with this."

The gleam was back, though now in full force and even more than usual. It never ceased to amaze James how Jack always appeared so mischievously clever, and found himself wondering if ransom was the real reason he was there. It seemed so... unlike him.  
No, it didn't.  
It was just that kidnapping wasn't really what Norrington thought Sparrow would do. Especially not himself, but in that same moment it did make sense since taking a Commodore captive only after escaping him was no doubt insane.

But for what other reason would Sparrow want Norrington? James knew that besides ransom, there wasn't anything that Jack could want from him. …was there? But before James could dive further into the mystery that was Jack Sparrow _–Captain—_ he added as an after thought, he was disrupted by a smooth, yet conniving voice.

"Ah, but that's the lovely thing about it. I stole the Commodore, under his own nose, and _did_ get away with it."

Was this whole…kidnapping ordeal to prove to James that Jack was a pirate to feel threatened by? That too would be a reasonable explanation from the way James always belittled Jack in front of everyone. But Sparrow couldn't move that fast even with his beloved _Black Pearl_, he'd have to be close to the port still. After all, James had only been asleep for a little while.

"You can't possibly… No, I won't believe your deceiving lies, pirate. We are still in range of Port Royal and-"

Jack once again interrupted James, looking smugger than the Commodore had ever seen before. A little twinge of fear and nervousness made itself known to Norrington.

"Are ye so sure 'bout that luv?"

Recognition filtered through the naval officer's face, showing his erratic change of power. Was James really so sure that he had been sleeping for only a little while, or longer? That was the true question for him, and was he really sure he wanted to bet against Sparrow? As much as the man hated it, Norrington had to admit that Jack had more luck than any other person he'd ever met. With each passing moment, James could feel his power slipping away.

He had looked so dominating a second ago, but Jack could see the tiny wisps of reality breaking away that hard mask James had plastered to his own face. It didn't stop him from revelling in the moment of him stumping the great Commodore though. After all, when would he get this chance again?

"Finally able to believe good ol' Jack? Good. Well Commodore, welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_."

Sparrow could see the questions begging to spill out of Norrington but halted the overflow with a flick of his wrist, causing said officer to halt on the very first word even before it was spoken.

"Now before ye go shootin' off questions an' such, just remember that 'm not goin' to answer all 'f 'em, savvy? Can't reveal the endin' when 'ts only begun, now can I?"

Jack had already known that James wouldn't like being left in the dark, but knew that if he told all it would mean no fun for him. Though spotting the cool defiance in the other's eyes, he sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, one question. But that's it, yeah?"

The naval officer stayed silent for a moment, considering his options. What would be the right question? And what if he asked the wrong one? Would the question even get answered if it "revealed too much" of Jack's no doubt, infamous plan? With a sigh, he gave in to Jack's command but couldn't help grumbling while asking.

"All right. What was in that brandy?"

Jack had to say, he was surprised that Norrington asked that question over all the others. He had thought that James would've asked a question about what was to become of him. Though with a grin, he was glad that he hadn't, not liking when his plans were known before he wanted them to be. Smearing on a confident smirk, Jack inspected his nails, casually flicking away dirt hoping that Norrington was feeling a bit uneasy. It was only fair that the tables turned because Sparrow wouldn't deny he had been a tad bit worried on the gallows…only a smidgen.

"Really now Commodore - that should be the simplest question to answer."

Confusion, he noticed, was a cute look on Norrington, but it didn't last long before it was overcome by acknowledgement. James felt a little abashed by asking a question that had been quite simple. Sparrow had easily drugged and kidnapped him.

"Knew ye navy types were smart. And strong too, but even so, I wouldn't be standin' after bein' out for so long."

"I am able to stand on my own two legs Sparrow; I was only out a fort night," he said hotly. Though the look on Jack's face made him feel a little unsure of his answer.

"How…how long?"

"'Bout four days mate."

Four days? Why did he feel so tired then? Shouldn't he feel energized and refreshed? A violent pull of the ship shifted him, making James wobble, trying to keep his balance. Jack was laughing openly at him, completely at ease watching Norrington walk as if he was on top of a laundry line. He received a well-placed glare, though it only made him laugh even harder.

"Damn it Sparrow, this is not funny!"

The pirate, no doubt amused, was wiping away tears from his eyes and holding his stomach. Norrington knees were crumbling beneath him, and tried to stay upright, but it would appear that fate had another thing in mind. His head pain increased and James could feel his face warming fast, making him feel on fire. Lifting a hand to his head, Norrington could actually imagine flames coming off his forehead.

"Yer right luv, 'ts bloody hilarious!!"

Another lurch sent the flailing and crimson coloured James into the arms of Sparrow. Jack held the other man tightly to keep him from falling, though was surprised how much a thin man could knock the wind out of him. The laughter stopped instantly as Jack tried to help the Commodore to his feet, but found it difficult. He grunted as he shifted James so that he leaned against him, a bit more comfortable than a head digging in his chest.

"Come on Norrie; work with me a little, yer actin' as if yer…"

Feeling the boiling forehead on his shoulder scorching him even through his clothes, Jack cursed. It seemed as though his Commodore had picked up a fever and thought it best to pass out in his arms. Usually Jack wouldn't have minded having someone in his arms and flushed heavily, but under _other_ circumstances.

"Oh _bugger_."

------------------------------------------------------

Okies, so I'd like to thank a few more reviewers this time ((YAY!!)):

THANK YOU TO Captain Uschi, FalconWings14, and once again OllieOfFreeOxen for bein' so bloody wicked. You guys give me fever. :D

And another **HUGE** THANK YOU goes out to me three new betas: Veritas Lilly, Captain Aeolin Oralir, and OllieOfFreeOxen. Have I mentioned that I love you three? X3

And I know what the rest of you are thinkin'. And yes, I am selfish to have three talented betas readin' over me chappies. xD

As always, reviews are nice and cozy on cold winter nights.

-Lewd


	4. Nightmares

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

--I'm am so bloody sorry that I took so long. Things just kept poppin' up 'nd by the time I could post this chappie, I realized how long 'ts been. T.T FORGIVE ME!!! X3

I'll make it up to you. Promise. :D

-------------------------------------------------------

He was suffocating. All around him was warm salt water, stinging him terribly when he tried to open his eyes. He desperately thrashed, trying to reach the surface before time and air ran out. Just when James was about to give up, rough hands pulled him upwards. He was tossed to the hard stone ground, scraping his hands on the roughness as he took in the sweet oxygen. Hissing in pain, he looked at them, only to find his wrists shackled tightly.

"_What's going on?"_

Blinking rapidly as he took in his surroundings, James found himself nowhere but in Fort Charles. The courtyard was grim, a crowd of civilians glaring at him as if trying to burn him alive with their eyes. Standing, James looked to the gallows and saw the executioner staring at him, holding rope in his hands. Instantly James was grabbed once more, though now by faces he could see and recognize.

"Lieutenants! What do you think you are doing!"

They remained silent, never even looking at him while the crowd split in two, making a pathway for the condemned. He knew then that the people who he had sworn to protect were to now hang him. Why were they doing this?

"Groves, Gillette, what have I done?"

He cursed himself for sounding so weak, but still the two officers would not answer. Instead they made their way up the stairs to the awaiting executioner, who smiled cruelly behind his mask. James struggled but stopped as white flashed in the corner of his eye. Turning, he went rigid, seeing what he had hoped would never happen.

There swung three bodies from the hangman's noose not five feet from him, each bumping the other as the wind blew harshly. The first was no other than Elizabeth Swann, dressed in her wedding gown and her trail brushing the tip of ground beneath her. Her loose hair fell around her face, framing the contorted agony and eyes wide with pain. James felt sick but forced himself to look to the other next to his ex-fiancé.

A young man, no older than Elizabeth, he noted and again felt his stomach churn. William Turner looked angry and betrayed, his glazed eyes looking straight at Norrington. Had James done this?

_"Your fate is to hang, James Norrington." _

The words barely reached his ears, the wind picking up harshly and causing him to plant his feet firmly on the platform. Why? Why was this happening? As if they could read his mind, his lower ranking commanders spoke to him, their voices in cruel unison.

_"You have failed in your duty to protect the innocent and shall hang like the pirate you are." _

James opened his mouth, trying to reason with the ones around him, but no sound came out. And looking once more to the hung, his eyes raked over the last of the trio. Norrington thought he'd feel proud seeing the one pirate that annoyed him the most brought to justice, but no such feeling ever came. Instead, his chest began to ache and his mouth opened, trying to shout out at the heinous crime. James could taste the tears he cried, but didn't care anymore. Seeing the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow now lifeless was utterly heartbreaking.

_"I'm sorry…I didn't want this! I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry…"_ he chanted in his mind, over and over. And with every word James could feel himself losing his mind, sentencing his own life instead of others. As they placed the rope was put around his neck and tightened, James closed his eyes, knowing that deep down he deserved this.

------

Jack looked down at the Commodore who lay in a fitful sleep on the bed. He could hear bits and pieces of words as James mumbled, making the pirate frown. Whatever the naval officer was dreaming about, it apparently wasn't happy. He ran a comforting hand through the sweaty locks, kneeling down near James' face. As the bowl of cool water sloshed next to him, Jack dipped the raggedy cloth into it, soaking it up.

"…Sorry…didn't want this…"

"Shush luv, 'ts alright, just relax."

He placed the cool fabric onto Norrington's steaming forehead, hearing him whimper but ultimately simmer down. Jack smiled as Norrington listened, letting his body loosen and stretch out. Patting the now dry material on spots that was sheen with perspiration, he made out a bit of James' incoherent babble.

"…Sorry Jack, I'm so sorry…"

It made him pause, wondering what exactly was going on in Norrington's head and what was he doing there. Surely he had heard wrong because the Commodore wouldn't be apologizing to him. Jack once again tuned in; trying to catch more of the fever induced rant but stopped as the door behind him squeaked open. Swiveling as he stood, Sparrow looked to Anamaria and Gibbs, each with different looks on their faces.

"What is it then?"

"Jack…we would never question yer judgment but-"

"But we feel that havin' that Commodore here isn't such a good idea."

Gibbs looked down, but nodded as Anamaria finished the shared thought aloud. Jack couldn't really blame them for feeling the way they did, seeing as he had taken the Pirate Hunter of the Caribbean away from the King's Navy. They didn't understand him though, or his plan that had already gone underway.

"'Ts bad luck Jack…"

"But as I've told ye before Gibbs, I can counteract that bad luck to good. And besides, ye two 'ave nothin' to worry 'bout. Trust me."

"That's where it gets dangerous. Why not just get the soddin' navels to pay 'is ransom 'nd shove the man to the sharks? What's so special 'bout 'im Jack?"

He sighed, looking to his first and second mate while rubbing the back of his neck. Jack really didn't know how to satisfy their questions, but with another whine from behind him, he knew what he would say. He placed a careless mask onto his face even trying to fake a smile in the serious conversation, though it didn't have his usual gleam.

"Ye see, this man here is more valuable than any treasure, and possibly rivals the Black Pearl herself. Now, with a bit of time, we could 'ave somethin' that no one else 'as. The Commodore's gratitude and friendship."

"Why would we want tha' Jack?"

"My dear Anamaria," he started, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around both hers and Gibbs' shoulders, "if we 'ave that, think of all that we can get away with. Think of all the pretty ships we can pillage without 'avin' to worry 'bout the damned navy after our hides."

Nearing the exit, he released the two and opened the door, walking out with them onto the deck. The warm, setting sun caressed his skin as the wind jingled the trinkets in his wild mane, only adding to the story that Sparrow was made by the sea itself.

"All we 'ave to do is play nice with the man, and _BAM_," he sounded, slapping his hands together enthusiastically, "We 'ave the instant gift of clemency."

Gibbs and Anamaria nodded, half believing their Captain and the other wondering if there was something else that was at play. Sparrow's concoction of an idea did make sense but seemed a bit too far-fetched, even for the infamous pirate. How was he to befriend the man that was bound to see him hang? But most importantly, what would be the cost to receive this "gift"?

"So ye two 'ave no need to worry, just sail towards Tortuga as planned, savvy?"

"Aye," they said together, willing to go along with the Captain. Besides, it seemed that no matter how erratic the scheme was, the better the benefits. And being pirates, they were willing to trust the odds. Jack nodded, glad that his friends had decided to leave the subject alone, knowing that no matter how much they tried, he wouldn't say a word more.

"Good, now 'm goin' to attend to our sick Commodore. Wouldn't do us any good if 'e decided to be selfish 'nd die, now would it?"

Without even waiting for a response, Jack spun and went back into his cabin, shutting the door behind him. His eyes instantly went to James, seeing him lying on the bed, still twisting every now and then. He set back to the task of cooling the heated brow, hoping the fever would break soon. Jack didn't know how James was braving the fever because he thought it might be hurting him more than Norrington.

Placing a dark hand on the flushed head, he gave a small smile. Jack couldn't really believe that he was nursing the sick naval man back to health, once again adding to the list of good deeds to contradict the bad. He had lost count for both, but none of it really seemed to matter at this particular moment. James, though feverish and possibly delusional, was here beside him for once not having to be the man who had to keep the world on his shoulders.

"Ye know, I think there's a lot more than what ye put up as a front. I'd like to see what's behind that, I would. Possibly the behind itself, with yer consent of course. Though somethin' tells me that wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Gold and white flashed as the smiled lengthened, though dimmed as James shuddered. Running a hand up and down his arms, Jack felt him leaning towards the warmth of the contact. A happy sigh, though might have sounded a bit troubled to other's ears if they had caught it, passed Sparrow's lips.

"Ye know, I bet ye won't be too happy when ye wake up…but we'll deal with it then, yea?"

Jack slipped in between the silk sheets, pulling the inflamed man against him softly, causing the other to mewl contentedly. It was towards the end of the day and Jack thought he'd get a bit of mapping done, but shrugged it off. He was perfectly fine holding the Commodore in his arms, who at the moment was fitted against his chest. Their legs intertwined, arms encircled each other, and feeling too much temptation, Sparrow leaned down to kiss the top of James' head softly. Yes, at the moment, Jack was happy as he was.

-----------------------------------------

THANK YOU's: NazgulQueen, sudoku, Captain Uschi, FalconWings14, Atticus620 for reviewin'!! You guys are so flippin' sweet that I can't even begin to try and describe you. :D

And another HUGE thankies goes to Veritas Lilly and OllieOfFreeOxen for bein' me betas. I bow down at your awesomeness. X3

On another note, I thought that this chappie would perhaps encourage people a bit more to review because I meself have found them as addictin' as rum.

Which leads us to you, my dear reader. Review? If ye do, I promise that I'll finish the next chappie sooner. Honest.

-Lewd


	5. Evil Rope

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. 'Nd that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

---'M SO bloody sorry 'ts taken me so long. I recently got sick 'nd then one of me betas didn't respond, then all of a sudden I realize 'ts been forever since I've updated. FORGIVE ME! T.T

--Omfg. I am in love with wonderful person. They made me a Sparrington video on Youtube, just for me :D I heart you Captain Uschi!!

Go here to youtube and put in "Sparrington video!" and 'ts title is Hands Open. I wouldv'e put in the link but it wouldnt let me. Bugger. :/ Anyways, GO NOW!! XP

--------------------------------------

James was more comfortable than he could ever remember. He could feel himself being held in a warm embrace, strong arms keeping him close and gently stroking his skin. Sighing, Norrington drew closer to the body, glad to have someone there to wake up to instead of being alone. After Elizabeth, James never really pictured himself with anyone, and even with her, it just didn't feel right. He had admired her and loved her deeply, but didn't feel as though she was his soul mate; if he ever believed in that nonsense.

A chuckle reached his ears and it was at that very moment that he remembered. James wasn't at home with the new love of his life, wasn't sleeping in on one of his rare days off. He was a prisoner on the infamous Black Pearl, trapped on a ship with the ridiculously insane, Jack Sparrow. Green eyes popped open, looking around wildly before slowly creeping up to see a smile that seemed more catlike than human.

"'Ello luv, feelin' better?"

James shot back instantly, falling off the side of the mattress with a yelp and taking the covers with him. Jack simply watched the amusing sight as a flurry of red silk and flailing limbs scrambled in the air. Meanwhile, Norrington hit his head against the wall under the large window, hissing as his body settled in the cramped space. Norrington's long legs were leaning upright onto the bed while the rest of his body curved to accommodate the crevice between the bunk and ship, forcing his body into a loose letter "u".

"Bloody…"

"Ye all right there mate? Yer takin' quite a beatin' when yer still recoverin' from the fever."

Jack leaned down towards James' face, looking him over physically for any serious injuries as well as taking in the sight of a ruffled Commodore. He smiled once more, seeing no life threatening abrasions and extended his tanned hand to Norrington. James ignored the help offered and tried to get out of the awkward state he found himself in, but after a few minutes of failure, he huffed childishly. Grabbing the warm palm, Norrington was surprised to find himself being pulled up with ease and a little too fast for his liking.

James tried to stop himself from falling onto Jack, but his hand slid on the slippery covers and landed square on the pirate's chest. Sparrow felt the air flow out of his lungs as the taller gent used him as a cushion and let his body sink into the soft mattress. Both men lay for a moment, taking in their rather lewd position before Sparrow bounced back, smirk back in place as well as his wit.

"If I knew ye were this forward Jamie, I would've commandeered ye a long time ago."

He received narrowed emerald eyes for an answer before James began to lift himself up off of Jack. But before Norrington could go far, Sparrow took hold of the lean arm, looking the naval officer in the face. The Commodore tried to rip his arm away but the pirate captain held fast, frowning at the struggling captive. Jack's trinkets jingled in his dark hair as Norrington tried harder to escape, but with a slightly threatening squeeze that promised punishment if not taken seriously, all movement stopped.

"Just hold still for a mo', yeah? Need to check somethin' luv."

James flushed a little from the nickname, deeming it inside his head, quite an improper title given to him that would better suit a lady. The crazed man had called it once before but he had been too enraged to really think about it. It was indeed embarrassing for the Commodore to be addressed as such, by a pirate no less. His cheeks reddened even more as tanned fingers drifted up to his face, tickling lightly until they settled on his forehead. Jack's frown deepened a bit, not liking how there was a lingering heat on the naval man's skin even though there was a major improvement from the night before.

"Still a tad warm, but ye've gotten through the worst of it Commodore James. Ye gave me quite a scare last night, but ye 'ave a strong will. I, meself, would take a little longer to overcome such sickness."

Norrington avoided the piercing brown eyes as he spoke, holding himself up with lightly trembling arms above the pirate. He felt a little uncomfortable talking to Jack in this position and more so since the topic was about himself.

"I have always had a strong immunity even as a child… I rarely got ill and when I did, it only lasted a fortnight."

"Yer a lucky one Jamie, others have perished from that kind of delirium."

James only nodded, knowing that he should be objecting to yet another childish name given to him by Sparrow, but found himself unable to. Norrington was never really used to being complemented, even as he rose in the ranks of the Navy, and always found himself a little taken aback when something nice was said. Getting praise from the pirate that was regarded as the worst, yet best pirate ever seen was a little unnerving as well.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, but I if I may, I'd like to stand on my own two feet again."

"Aye, as long as ye don't try 'nd do somethin' stupid."

James glared, which only caused Jack to smile softly at the navy man. Huffing once more, Norrington finally made to disentangle himself from the pirate beneath him, trying not to focus on the calloused fingers that lingered on his stubbly cheek. Sparrow opened his mouth, about to say something to see the rush of blood go to the Commodore's face but was cut off even before the first word was spoken by the cabin door creaking open.

"Captain! Are ye up? We was wonder-"

An older man who looked more than a little familiar to James stood still half way inside the cabin. His eyes were wide in shock and body tense, not knowing how to take in the scene before him. Commodore of the King's Navy was a top of his captain, though not looking as if to strike in a threatening way but more of a lover's play.

He could also see Jack cupping the naval man's face almost lovingly, not looking guilty or surprised that his first mate had barged in.

"Err, sorry Jack, is this a bad time?"

"No Mr. Gibbs, we were simply checkin' Jamie's diminishin' fever, is all. Nothin' to worry yerself over mate. Now what is it ye be needin'?"

James couldn't even look at the man and he knew his face must be redder than a tomato as his mind flashed to a memory ten years ago of a sailor named Gibbs. He had heard about the man's turn to piracy and had hoped he would never have to hang the good marine. But now, James wished the man would just go away and spare some humiliation for the both of them.

Jack on the other hand, was quite calm. He seemed at ease even though it looked like he had been caught while in the act of foreplay. James wasn't sure to admire the man or be jealous, wondering just how many times Sparrow actually had been caught.

"W-well, we be near Tortuga Captain 'nd were wonderin' what ye wantin' to be doin'."

"Sit tight mates, I'll be out in a mo' or two. Oh, 'nd could ye bring some rope?"

Norrington looked up, eyes flashing to both Gibbs and Jack, wondering what was at hand. Unfortunately the first mate was as clueless as the Commodore, forcing the navy man to start on the location rather than the use of rope inside the Captain's lodging.

"Tortuga?" he asked as his blush toned down to a faint pink. Jack sighed, missing the adorable and bashful man that was there only moments ago.

"Aye, Tortuga."

"Surely you don't mean to dock there…"

"I do."

"But you can't possibly…"

"I can't what luv?"

James stared into the dark depths of Sparrow's eyes, trying to express his worry about docking in an island full of pirates that would do almost anything to get a piece of him. Jack sighed and ran his hand through the loose chocolate locks of the man atop of him, knowing what was soon to come.

"I know that it might be askin' a lot of ye, but do us a favour 'nd behave for me so that I wont 'ave to take drastic measures."

"Captain Sparrow, if you are asking me to comply to your request, I am afraid I will have to decline. I have a duty to fulfil as Commodore and part of it is to not negotiate with pirates even with the risk of losing my life."

James held his head high, showing his stubborn streak to the world with the very look in his eyes, simply making Jack roll his eyes.

"Ye naval men are always so proud. No wonder ye always seem to 'ave a mast shoved up yer-"

"I've got the rope Captain," came the hesitant voice at the door, cutting off the rude statement that would surely lead to an argument between James and Jack. Again Norrington found himself uneasy, still atop Sparrow when he had been given the chance to pull away. He did so now, looking at his hands as he fiddled with them like a child caught with his hand in the sweets jar.

Sparrow swung his legs over the bed, messing the covers even more than James had when he had taken a tumble and not caring. Swaying over to Gibbs, he grabbed the lengthy piece of rope and spared a glance back at James. The man was no doubt listening but was still too flustered and too arrogant let everyone else see him as such.

With a small dismissing wave, Jack let Gibbs leave the room and silently telling him to close the door behind him. The older pirate nodded, knowing that he would hear what was about to happen instead of see. Though, he had a hunch of what was about to happen inside the cabin and it wasn't going to be pretty. And sure enough after a murmur of Jack's voice from behind the slab of wood, there was a shout of resistance that no doubt came from the Commodore.

"Now Jamie luv, there's no need to be so rash 'bout this…"

"No, I believe there is, Mr. Sparrow! You want me to simply succumb to you so that things go according to your master scheme, but I utterly refuse to take part in it."

"Was afraid of that, now I'll 'ave to do somethin' that ye wont like…"

"I think you have already done that task already!"

"Look, James, as much fun as it would be 'avin' this conversation with ye would be, I need to sail me _Pearl_ into Tortuga. All 'm askin' of ye is to simply stay put on the ship 'nd to stay out of trouble."

"I am sorry but I must refuse to comply."

Jack sighed again, rolling his eyes for good measure as James clenched his fists angrily while kneeling upwards on the bed. Sparrow couldn't help but think the sight was cute though knew that this wasn't the time to be musing on such things. Grudgingly he started forward in James' direction, causing the naval man to stand his ground, even though that ground technically belonged to a pirate.

Norrington readied himself for anything that Sparrow might do even though his instincts told him that all hope was lost with that kind of look in the pirate's eyes. He even expected the rope to be placed around his neck like the hangman's noose to frighten the Commodore into giving into Jack's demands. What did happen though caught him totally off guard, being the last thing James thought Sparrow would do.

The pirate had literally pounced on Norrington, shoving him onto his back while grabbing hold his pale wrists. Jack straddled the Commodore, loving how he was the one on top rather than on bottom like before, though both were good for him. James put up a good fight but was weakened by the cold his body was still trying to kill off and found himself pinned down by Jack, unable to get free. His hands brushed the wooden beam though his green eyes locked into Sparrow's even as the rest of him bucked, trying to dismount the pirate.

This only caused Jack to smirk, showing off the gold and white that filled his mouth. He had the Commodore trapped with only one hand and didn't hesitate to lean forwards, only stopping when faces were inches apart. James could smell the rum on Sparrow's breath as well as fell it on his lips. They were so close that Norrington thought the pirate was going to place his lips on James', like on the day Sparrow had escaped in Port Royal, but then felt the scratchy rope against his skin.

Glancing up he saw dark fingers work fast, tying James' hands above his head and to the bed frame, keeping him in place. With one last tug, Jack gave an approving nod, smiling at his good work. Norrington pulled hard but the knot stayed tight and held him steady, much to his dismay. Looking back to Jack, he glared, not liking how the other found this so amusing.

"I demand you release me now, _Captain Sparrow!_"

"I don't know Jamie, kind of like ye like this…all tied up 'nd at me mercy. Definitely an addictive sight."

Their lips almost brushed as Jack's hands slid down, teasing the tied man playfully. And just as James thought Sparrow was truly going to kiss him, he went past his lips and towards his ear, whispering hotly across it.

"Now be a good Commodore 'nd I may be persuaded into givin' ye a treat, savvy?"

James turned his head away, trying not to shiver as the warm breath tickled him.

"I am not a pet, _Mr. Sparrow_," he said growling.

"Aye, yer somethin' better."

With one last smile, Jack got off of the naval man and left the room, leaving a fuddled James behind. After a while, narrowed green eyes looked to the window on the right, seeing land not too far off and outwardly released a disgruntled puff of air through his nose. Inwardly, James ignored the stab of disappointment from being denied a kiss and instead focused on the task at hand, already jerking at the rope while plotting against a certain pirate.

---------------------------------------

So, 'm a bit off schedule but as an apology, I've made this chappie a bit longer. :D I hope ye like it, 'nd don't forget to check out the amv that ye can see at the top of the page, savvy?

Thankies to NazgulQueen, Captain Uschi, FalconWings14, the.prodigal.daughter, 'nd Airtos for reviewin'! Ye guys are _WOAH_! XP Much luv to all of ye.

'Nd luv to OllieOfFreeOxen 'nd Veritas Lilly for bein' me betas. Without ye two, I'd be nothin'. I also apologize to Ollie because I didn't get yer respondin' email 'nd waited for ye but didn't want to wait too long. Just email me again so I know yer ok. :D

Reviews are what James needs to escape the evil rope. Help poor Jamie:3


	6. Mixed Feelings

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

--Once again I have to apologize for lateness. Extremely. But lately I've been under a lot of stress and have become sick more than once. I am still fightin' off some cold I have, so I'm sorry that I've prolonged this chappie. Forgive me?

---------------------------------------------

Anamaria did not like this, not one bit of it. That damned Jack Sparrow had better give her a raise in her rum rations or there would be Hell to pay, that she could promise. She could take his insane babble, and even his plans that always seem to go haywire. This though, she thought, was definitely not what she had in mind when she signed on.

And being the only one to stay behind on the ship to baby sit the Commodore did not sit well with Anamaria either. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorframe of the Captain's cabin, growling at the bustling town not far from her. The lights shined out, making Tortuga seem like a gem in a sea of black, calling to Anamaria to leave the Pearl and have some shore leave.

Grumbling, she tore her eyes away from the spectacle, cursing both Sparrow and his naval pet. Just because she was a woman did not entitle her to take care of Jack's Commodore. And if she were a true pirate, Anamaria would go into the cabin right now and—

Every thought floated from her mind as a harsh blow was dealt to the back of her head, causing her to fall forward onto the wooden planks. Groaning, she slipped into oblivion, now wishing that she had left the ship when she had had the chance to.

James stood over the unconscious Anamaria, wincing at her not so graceful landing. Dealing ladies any blow was deemed unfavorable, even pirate ones. Still, he thought as he tossed the bottle of rum onto the floor, he had to get out of here as quickly as possible. James rubbed his sore wrists and ignored the ache in his jaw as his eyes scanned the Pearl.

The whole ship was supposedly vacant, save for the unconscious Anamaria, and James was glad for this turn of luck. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the plank, slinking more like a pirate than a proud naval officer. He scowled at the thought, but decided that he could critique himself later when he was safer and out of pirate territory.

His stomach sank a little as the noise of the rough city flooded his ears, his mind flashing disturbing images if any pirate recognized him or worse, if Sparrow saw him escaping. James once again pondered why he felt guilty leaving Jack, but shook his head to rid himself of such ridiculous feelings. Surely it was the fleeting fever that still lingered in his body…

Making his way into the seedy place, James lingered in the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to himself, knowing that pirates wouldn't be as nice as Sparrow had. Though without his boots, James had to take it slower to not splash in suspicious puddles while looking for an inn he could check himself into. From there he could perhaps send a message to one of his two lieutenants to come and retrieve him.

He hated the fact that he was practically useless to help himself escape this scallywag city, but once again he stomached his pride. James couldn't remember pushing his pride down as much as he had in the past days then any other time in his life. He wondered if it had anything to do with a certain pirate, but then scolded himself for thinking of the blasted man in the first place.

Sighing, he stepped over another passed out drunkard and continued on his search for a decent looking inn. This was going to be a long night…

-----

Jack knew that the saying, "Hell has no fury like a woman" was absolutely true. Especially with his second mate, who at the current moment was screeching at him, causing many to turn and look at them in the crowded bar. Rubbing his ear, he tried to calm Anamaria down, needing know why she had left her post without permission.

"Now, now Ana dear, no need to be causin' us all ear damage, savvy? Tell ol' Jack why ye're so upset?"

He knew not to bring in how she had disobeyed his orders just now, knowing that he would probably be slapped rather hard if he did. Instead, he made her sit in the seat beside him and called for a drink of rum, wishing that her anger had nothing to do with Norrington.

Anamaria sat down huffing, then practically inhaling the rum set before her and visibly calmed. Though no longer yelling, Ana was hissing between her teeth as she talked, making something in Jack's stomach flop unpleasantly.

"I really don't know what ye see in 'im, Jack. The bloody man should be slapped a few times if were up to me."

Jack leaned in now, face stern and eyes cold, causing Anamaria to shiver. She could only remember seeing this look on her captain a few times before, and she had made sure that each time she wasn't the one to cause it. It was easy to forget that Sparrow was dangerous after being around him for so long, but moments like these made Ana realize that Jack wasn't as harmless as he seemed.

"What happened?" he asked in a deep and nearly inaudible tone.

-----

James hadn't liked his plan in the first place, knowing that it was very rash and had a lot of problems with it. He was used to coming up with plans that were more like scripts for plays that had every position and possibility covered, even the impossible ones. Though right now, James figured he should take whatever Lady Luck gave him, even if it wasn't very nice.

But as he sat in the mud, ankle throbbing from falling on it awkwardly, James wondered if such a Lady could in fact be this vile even though she was a gem to those such as Jack. Though even as the thought filtered through his brain, he knew that he must have done something wrong to make fate turn against him this badly.

So here he sat in what he truly hoped was only mud, glancing at his ankle to make sure he hadn't broken it as two figures blocked the light that strayed from the various lanterns. Looking up, James narrowed his eyes as he tried to take in their features but was unable to as they cast themselves into shadow.

"Look it what we got here," came the one on James' left. He could only see the glinting twin smiles on their faces that looked more disturbing than friendly. The sick grins reminded James more of sharp knives in the sun that a show of teeth, even if the brutes were missing more than a few.

"Seems like a drifter," the other responded gruffly, taking a step closer to James.

"A poor one at that. Barely has any clothes."

James could feel their gazes on him, almost causing him to shiver as he thought of what they might be thinking of. He really hoped he was wrong.

"Perhaps we should give him a home? Maybe in our beds?"

"He is quite a looker, though he does remind me of someone…"

At this moment, James knew that Lady Luck definitely had something against him now. Scooting backwards as quickly as he could, he ignored the sparks of pain as he used his ankle to help shovel him in the opposite directions of his soon to be attackers. James glanced over his shoulder, glad to see that there was another opening besides the one that he had been shoved into.

His mind raced at all the different options James could take without getting gutted or partaking in any activity that his rough "friends" may want to do. Sighing, he knew he would have to make a run for it, even though it would be the second time he would be fleeing like a frightened child. But even the harsh blows that James' pride now took, he had already decided that this course of action was best.

As quickly as he was able to, James scrambled to his feet, and not so much as ran, but hobbled to the other end of the alley. He could hear the men behind him picking up speed as well, and James knew that it would only be a matter of time before they caught him. Still, there was a small flutter of hope that if James made it into the street, he could possibly loose his pursuers and be home free. But as he made a sharp right turn, once again his luck seemed to dwindle to nothing as James slammed into someone, nearly falling backward from the force of the collision.

----

Jack could only remember being this angry only a few times before, more than once it involved his old traitorous first mate, Barbossa. But as he nearly glided down the grimy streets of Tortuga, sticking to the sides to avoid the crowd, Jack doubted that even Barbossa could've made him this angry this fast. Sure taking his Pearl was one of the worst things that anyone could have done to Jack, but this situation felt more personal.

Barbossa had mutinied him for personal gain, not because he loathed Jack, as far as he knew. He was also a pirate, and Jack had placed far too much trust with Barbossa in the first place. But after hearing that James had deliberately escaped from him felt like a low blow. Jack remembered asking the damned man to not cause any trouble, and when he found Jamie, boy was the Commodore going to get it.

But before Jack could really think of something nasty to get back at James, he ran into someone rather hard. He took a step back to level himself and held onto the other to make sure the person he ran into didn't fall as well. But as he looked up at the man's face, his rush of anger was taken over by relief. Only a second later to be swept away by the rage of finding James after telling the man to stay on the Pearl.

"James," he let out as smoothly as he could, trying to belie his anger but the narrowing of eyes giving him away. The taller man started at meeting Jack, but soon sigh aloud with what seemed with relief. Jack was about to ask what he was so relieved about but stopped as two rather burly men rushed out of the alley James had come out of not a few seconds before.

"There he is," said one of the brutes and made to grab for James, but Jack stepped in, knocking the hand away swiftly. The air around him was thick with rage and anyone could see that Jack was in no mood to dealt with. Even James didn't try to pull away from Jack's grip on his arm, knowing that it would only cause him to get into more trouble. Instead, he chose to watch how Jack would deal with the current situation.

Jack took a deep breath and smiled one of his grins that rather befitted a shark than a man, taking pleasure as the two pirates before him visibly gulped.

"What do we have here than, eh? I do hope that two fine gentlemen such as yerselves was not intendin' to hurt me mate here."

"N-No! Never Captain Jack, we were just playin' with him is all."

"Then I suggest ye take yer games somewhere else."

The men nodded and took off faster than James could blink, making him wonder what could've made them so frightened. But as Jack turned slowly to face him, James took back his question, seeing the dark look upon Sparrow's face. It unnerved James a lot to see that Jack appear this way and tried to take a step away from the seemingly deranged pirate captain.

Jack's grip only tightened though, and James looked to his bruising forearm in disbelief.

"Now, do ye mind tellin' me what ye thought ye were doin' Jamie?"

"I-"

"I had only asked ye to do one simple thing, and that was to stay on me ship and away from trouble. What do ye do? Knock Ana out, head into territory that could get yerself killed in, almost do…"

Jack took a deep breath and rubbed his head with his free hand before once again meeting James' gaze.

"If I remember distinctly, I tied ye to me bed. Did ye have some knife with ye that I failed to notice?"

"Sparrow, I am hardly-"

"No then? So ye just nibbled through the rope with yer teeth?"

Seeing the flush on the Commodore's face was an answer enough, and Jack just sighed once more.

"'M not sure if I should be amazed or disappointed. A bit of both 'm feelin' right now."

"Sparrow, if you'll only let me-"

James held his tongue as Jack lifted his hand, not wanting to see that scary face again. He watched as the pirate opened his mouth to say something only to shut it at the last minute and shake his head. For some reason it made James feel a stab of shame, and he couldn't understand why he would feel like that. Though before he could he dwell on it too much, Jack spun him around to face a none too happy Anamaria.

His eyes widened a bit as she clasped her hands and drew them back, causing James to struggle against Jack. The other man held him strongly though, and James could only shut his eyes as Ana's combined fists smacked into his jaw. His eyes became a little blurry, feeling as though he were spinning and when James placed too much weight on his tender ankle, it all became too much.

Jack let the Commodore slump into his arms, not liking how Ana had really dished out her payback but knew that if he hadn't let her take it now, she would have come up with something a little more gruesome. Once again turning James around, Jack hoisted him over his shoulder as gently as he could, even though he still felt a little betrayed. He had trusted James to listen to him and the man had nearly been taken away from him.

Jack knew that when James woke up, the two of them were going to have a long talk about it. In the meantime, Jack was going to check on that rope, really wondering if James had chewed through it with only his teeth. If so, then he would have to get better rope of something even better.

As possibilities came to mind, Jack could feel his mood lifting a bit. Maybe James' little outing wasn't that bad after all, it gave Jack the opportunity to get back at his dear Commodore.

------------

I'd like to thank the followin':

FalconWings14, Captain Uschi, Atticus620, sudoku, and angelswillfall for reviewin'. I love ye all. heart

Also, I'd like to thank me betas Mel and Oli. Ye two are simply amazin' and 'm glad ye two haven't deserted me. :DD

Oh, and on another note, me next update probably wont be until two weeks from now 'cause I have a lot comin' up both school and personally. Ugh. I apologize before hand mates.

Also, I will be in need of another beta. This is more of a check to see if the character profiles are right rather than grammar. If ye feel up for the job, contact me. I'll be awaitin'. ((Think of it, ye get chappies earlier than anyone else. :))

Review, 'cause if ye don't, Jack won't be able to come up with any ideas to get back at James. Help the poor pirate. :3


	7. Interactions

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

--Once again, 'm terribly sorry. I know that 'ts been a couple months, but I have been so swamped with deaths, school, and friend problems that I haven't been able to do anythin'. From now on I'll make random updates instead of settin' a date, though I'll try to write faster. Again, sorry mates.

--------------------

James felt the pain before his mind was fully awake, causing him to groan and roll over in the bed he had slept in. He didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he knew he wouldn't do it again. Finally able to think clearly, he turned back over and slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the grogginess that lingered. He felt his body softly swaying with the waves that licked at the _Pearl'_s heels as he stared at the ceiling dully, making him wish that the pain in his mouth would disappear. Regretfully, after a few minutes, James tried to sit up, rubbing his swollen jaw gently in his right hand to ease the agony.

In doing so, a deep and rich voice reached his ears.

"Finally up then? Splendid. Now ye can start to tell me why ye decided to act rather rash yesterday."

Twisting his head to the left, James took in the sight of Jack, who was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table, looking at ease and belying his true feelings. Jack was slicing up an apple in his hands, taking care not to cut himself as he met gazes with James. The sight of Jack being so…relaxed and calm made something inside James' stomach flop.

Though after a few moments of silence, James could see the angry glint in Jacks eyes, causing that image of the frightening side of Sparrow to emerge. Yet instead of feeling nervous, as he knew he should be, he felt something else.

Jack, seeing that he wasn't getting any answer and that James was staring at him a little oddly, raised an eyebrow. This only caused James to cough and look away, then grimace as his jaw throbbed once more.

"Ye deserved that ye know," Jack drawled as he popped a chunk of fruit into his mouth. He wasn't surprised by the icy glare he received in return from the ruffled Commodore but did see that James' jaw did look very painful. Sighing, he set the apple and knife on the table as he got to his feet. Without even looking at James, Jack could tell the other man was watching his every movement, but ignored it for the time being.

He sashayed over to the door and whistled to one of the crewman, giving him orders to get some cloth and cold water. Jack felt as though he was being undressed with only eyes and turning, saw that James was conveniently looking the other way. The slight blush on his cheeks though, made a small smirk come onto Jack's lips.

When the shipman finally came with what Jack had wanted, he took them and closed the door after nodding his thanks. Carrying a small bucket of icy water in one hand and the cloth in his other, Jack made his way over to the bed. Setting the pale next to his feet, he sat on the bed and let his eyes flicker over to the Commodore's before placing the linen into the water.

Wringing it of excess water, Jack handed it over to James, who took it and muttered a small thank you. Hissing, James held the freezing cloth to his jaw, feeling it begin to numb. He figured it was better to be numb and cold than to have terrible pain.

There was an awkward silence between the two men, though it only seemed to be affecting James. Jack on the other hand, looked at peace, even though that James knew better. He had seen that condescending look and could feel the air thicken with the tension. And he feared it would snap like a ship line, lashing out at anyone it could reach.

Some part inside of him wondered why he even cared that Jack was mad at him. Why should he feel like he did something wrong when it was his rightful duty to try and escape? After all, he was Commodore James Norrington, famous hunter of pirates. His job wasn't to feel guilty for betraying pirates, but to hang them.

Had he even betrayed Jack? Something inside himself told James that he did, more than he could ever know. Outwardly, James frowned, hating the conflict that was his heart.

"So are ye goin' to tell me why you did what ye did? Or do I have to guess?" came Jack's level voice. James once again glared and coughed, clearing his throat.

"I do not have to explain myself to a pirate, let alone my reasons for escape," James said frostily.

"I suggest ye do luv, otherwise I may just have Anamaria come in here and help ye explain," Jack threatened. James' eyes widened a fraction before turning back into a narrowed gaze.

"I am not afraid of your crew, _Mr. Sparrow_, and if I choose not to tell you anything, then it is decided that you shall not be informed," James shot back.

Jack rubbed his temples at this, becoming very frustrated, very fast. Looking up and seeing the determined look on his naval officer's face, he smirked. The little twist of his lips caused James to pause, knowing that when Jack grinned wickedly like that, something was going to happen. Something, he just knew, that he wouldn't like.

"All right then Jamie, ye don't have to tell me why ye escaped. Ye can just inform me how one such as yerself managed to chew yer way through me rope," Jack purred. The slight blush returned and James opened his mouth, only to shut it a moment later.

Leaning forward, Jack made sure to glance down at James' lips before looking into the man's eyes. He could just imagine the wildly beating heart in the Commodore's chest, causing the smirk on his face to turn into a leer. James, seeing this, leaned back until he was flat on the bed, avoiding the ever-close Jack.

Jack saw the opportunity and crawled on top of James, taking the cloth out of the other's hand and dropping it into the pale. Placing his hands on either side of James' head, he let his eyes delve into the green depths of the Commodore's globes. Emotions were swirling inside them, and the usually apathetic face was gone, being replaced by the nervous, perhaps, anxious, look.

"This seem familiar, doesn't it luv?" Jack questioned softly. His face dipped lower to the others, yet again just a breath's length away from James'. Jack watched with amusement as James tried to say something, anything, but could only croak.

Putting most of his weight on his left hand, Jack let his right caress James' tender cheek, careful not to cause any pain.

"Ye nearly scared me to death, pulling that little stunt," Jack whispered gently. His eyes remained on the nasty bruise that covered the right side of James' jaw. Jack let his fingers pet the soft stubble on the other man's face, causing James to let out a weird noise.

His eyes met James', and Jack could see something in there that made his own chest tighten uncomfortably. Letting his head come down fully, Jack rested his forehead against James', never breaking eye contact.

"I don't know what ye were thinkin' luv, but I thought I had lost ye. Ye really could've been hurt out there, even killed if someone knew who ye are," Jack said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He remembered the panic and despair at the thought of finding James beaten, or worse, dead.

"I think ye've been pickin' up too many habits of young William. Rash, that was, and practically suicidal."

"You don't understand, it wasn't personal…" James said faintly, lowering his gaze. Some part of him, no matter what he thought, felt guilty for leaving Jack the way he did. James couldn't understand why, and frowned at the confliction within himself. He once more blamed his heart, who ever since the day that Jack had escaped from his own hanging and Port Royal, had been fickle and fleeting.

"I know luv, I know," Jack replied. He couldn't believe that he, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, didn't know what to say. He wasn't one to open up about his feelings, let alone talk about them, but he couldn't help but want James to know. James had to know, because if he didn't, then how would Jack know if the feelings were returned?

Deciding to use actions instead of words, Jack let his lips dip lower, just about to touch James'. And as Jack was about to press their mouths together, the door opened.

"Cap'n?"

Jack growled, startling James out of his daze and caused the naval man to look hurriedly away in the opposite direction of Gibbs. This only made Jack even angrier, and sitting up (still straddling James), he turned to Gibbs who stood at the doorway.

"This better be good," Jack sneered. Gibbs nodded and motioned for Jack to step outside, face still red from interrupting an almost intimate scene. Jack sighed and looked back at James, who refused to look at him in return. Swiftly, he placed a chaste kiss to his Commodore's cheek.

"Be back soon, honest."

Getting to his feet, Jack swaggered to Gibbs, pushing him out and closing the door behind him loudly. Looking to the other man, Gibbs handed him a telescope and pointed north.

"We've got company Jack," he said. Instantly Jack was at the railing, peering into the glass and spotting a ship not too far away. Indeed, they had company, and of the British kind. Jack began to swear something terrible at the sight of a white flag being raised. Lowering the telescope, he spoke to Gibbs, his voice low and enraged.

"So we do, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at how he was so close, and that the British should have kept their puny little ship away from his _Pearl_.

"Let 'em come, but be on guard, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n."

Jack let his eyes follow Gibbs as the pirate took a swig of his flask before taking off to tell the others Jack's orders. Jack didn't have a good feeling about this at all, and just wanted to go back into his cabin with James. But the situation called for him, and Jack had a deep urge to drink rum.

----

The ship neared Jack's _Pearl_, and Jack could now see two distinct kiddies on the deck of the other water vessel. He waved at them, trying to let his temper simmer so that he wouldn't shoot somebody. After all, if he shot the Governor's daughter and his son-in-law, Jack wouldn't last two weeks.

"William! Lizzie! What a wonderful surprise!" Jack shouted as the couple began to row over to his Pearl. He let them get aboard before trying to talk to them again. When they did, both Will and Elizabeth immediately hugged him tightly at the same time. Pulling away, he gave them a toothy grin only to have it slapped off his face.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Jack asked, holding his cheek and looking wildly at Elizabeth. He could see Will turn his chuckle into a cough out of the corner of his eye and wanted to pout. Why was he always getting slapped? Jack began to think that whenever Will was he was some sort of slap magnet… Perhaps he should shove the lad overboard?

"You know darn well why, Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth ranted, making Jack take a step back.

"You should know by now Lizzie, that 'ts Captain," Jack muttered lamely. He only caused both Elizabeth and Will to roll their eyes, but saw a hint of a smile as well from the two of them.

"What were you trying to do Jack? Get yourself killed? Honestly! It's almost as if you want to be hung!"

"Now, now Lizzie, no need to get so upset. At least I left ye a note, yeah?"

"You have to admit Jack, leaving a letter that says that you have everything under control doesn't make us feel any better about you taking the Commodore," Will said, letting the smirk come onto his face.

"'M just givin' him a vacation, savvy? After all, I do owe the man that."

"That may be so Jack, but not only are you putting yourself at risk, but James as well," Elizabeth explained.

"The two of us are perfectly fine, thank you. And there has been no harm done to us in the time Commodore James has been with me, so see, there's no danger. Why don't ye kiddies go back to Port Royal now, eh? 'M sure Father Swann is lonesome without his little treasures."

Jack couldn't keep the edge out of his voice, not liking how both of his young mates were so snippy about his little adventure with James. He also didn't care that they were assuming that he hadn't planned ahead and that he would willingly put James into danger. Jack didn't know what to be angry about first.

"Where is he, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Right where he should be. Now off with ye, I don't want you to catch cold," Jack said while both verbally and physically trying to get the couple off his ship.

"Jack, it's a little after midday," Will stated, trying to break out of Jack's grip on his arm. Elizabeth was trying the same, but Jack wouldn't let them go.

"Well, ye never know these days. One day yer fine, the next yer sick," Jack retorted, practically shoving the pair towards their ship. Though as he pushed them away, Jack's grip loosened just enough to where Elizabeth managed to get out, and started to storm towards Jack's cabin. Instantly, Jack was chasing after her, managing to get ahead of her and pressed himself against the door so that she couldn't enter.

"Ye don't want to be goin' in there, Lizzie."

"And why not, Jack?"

"Well, there's a certain code that say's women such as yerself should stay out on the deck, somethin' 'bout liftin' the spirits or some nonsense. And Will, bein' so close to ye, probably shouldn't enter either."

Jack gave them a grin, looking between the two and let out a small laugh. They only raised an eyebrow at him and tried to tear him off the door, which caused Jack to hold on even tighter.

"Wait! I'll get 'im, I'll get 'im, just stop clawin' at me!" Jack shouted. Satisfied, both Will and Elizabeth took a step back, awaiting for Jack to move. Jack only brushed down his cravat and huffed, smoothing the wrinkles in the fabric as well as stalling.

"Well, Jack?"

"Give me a bloody minute. And take a few steps back, there's no need for ye kiddies to be so close to me, savvy?"

Doing as instructed, the couple both looked at Jack suspiciously, trying to figure out just what was happening. They, and everyone else that had encountered Jack, knew that personal space usually wasn't an issue. Jack, aware of not only the children's eyes on him, but also everyone on his ship and the one next to him, wanted to growl like a cornered animal. Sighing, he waved them further away and signaled for two of his crew to go and get James.

This, he knew, was not going to go over well with anyone. And just before the men went into his cabin to retrieve James, Jack took in a deep breath, readying himself for all that was to come.

--------------------------------

Again, I'd like to say that I need another beta for me story. 'Ts just to check character profiles, so if you cant spell but would like to help, contact me, savvy?

I'd also like to thank you for not abandoning' me story and the people who reviewed. :D

THANK YOU to Atticus620, FalconWings14, Captain Uschi, wickedpirate666, and Black Sorceress. You guys are the best. –heart-

And a very big "THANK YOU" to Melly, me beta, who's stuck with me through thick and thin. You're one of kind kiddo. :3

-Lewd


	8. Negotiations

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

--All righty then mate, 'm back after a very long and stressful summer. Writin' has been on the back burner ((as you could tell)) and I've had a bit of writers block. But that's all done and over with and I hope to finish this story properly. : Sorry to keep you all waitin' for so long and I hope you can forgive me. heart

--Another note, everyone can thank mildetryth for the title of this chappie. She gave me the idea. Thanks mate:D

-------------------------------------

Jack heard the shouts from inside his cabin, inwardly cringing at the loud noises that definitely did _not_ sound happy. How did he get into this again? Oh, that's right; _dear_ Lizzie and Will had decided to drop by for a visit. Bugger. This just wasn't his day. Moving over to the left slightly so as not to get hit by the door, Jack caught a glimpse of the scowl on James' face along with the infamous dark glare, that was usually pointed at him, as he was dragged out.

The two pirates held him by the upper arms, hoisting him high enough so that his injured ankle wouldn't drag against the ground. Accomplishing this task seemed no doubt difficult, James being a bit taller than the other men, but the muscular pirates didn't seem to be struggling. Jack could see the tight grips that his crew had on James and this time winced visibly, imagining the bruises the rough hands would leave. Then, at that moment, green eyes met brown, and Jack now thanked the Pearl that James was being held tightly. The look in those green globes spelled danger that even Jack wouldn't tempt.

A sudden gasp brought both gazes sideways to look at the startled Elizabeth. At once the shock of a mistreated James was gone and the next instant she was stalking towards Jack, a look about her that would do undead pirates proud. Probably even scare them as well. Jack, without even thinking, ran to hide behind the Commodore, who at the moment seemed startled when Elizabeth started towards him. To his relief, she ignored him and went after Jack instead.

"Parley! PARLEY!!" Jack shouted as she got closer, though it appeared it had no affect on her at all. It was then that Will decided he should intervene. He quickly put himself between his fiancé and his pirate friend, getting an almost déjà vu feeling as he did.

"Elizabeth," Will said softly, knowing that this tone had worked with the tempered Governor's daughter before. He took her hands into his, drawing her close and resting his forehead against hers. Behind him, Jack was rethinking his notion of tossing William over the rail and instead keeping the whelp on board at all times. If he could do this with furious Lizzie, then imagine what Will could save him from in the future.

"Let him explain, and then you can beat him."

_"Then again,"_ Jack thought, debating if there was some move he could do to knock both the whelp and his soon-to-be bride off his Pearl.

"You're right Will, thank you. Jack, we'll see you in your cabin," Elizabeth said calmly before turning and marching into Jack's room. He sighed and watched as Will followed Elizabeth into his quarters. Jack quickly glancing at the still Commodore beside him and frowned: James hadn't made a sound or moved since Lizzie had nearly beaten Jack. It didn't help that all Jack could see of his naval officer was his tense back.

"Gibbs?" Jack's voice said of it's own violation. The slightly round man was at his side in an instant, looking rather worried.

"Aye?"

"Wrap up the Commodore's ankle, he injured it last night," Jack said smoothly, on his way to have what he hoped would be a peaceful conversation with the kiddies. Closing the door behind him as he entered, he leaned against it for support. And for a second, a rare incident in his life, he felt the years bearing down on him.

"Jack, care to take a seat?" came Will's slightly worried voice. Opening his eyes, though Jack wasn't sure when he had closed them, he saw both the blacksmith and the Governor's daughter looking at him with concern.

"Sure thing Whelp, just had a rough night," Jack said while putting a little more sway in his step than normal. With a flourish he sat behind the desk and propped his feet on top, trying to fake the ease he didn't feel.

"Now what brings ye two love birds back to ol' Jack?"

It was Elizabeth this time that spoke, a soft undertone mixed with the pretend anger.

"What were you thinking Jack? Taking the Commodore, of all people!"

"Wishin' it was ye love? No worries, next time it'll be ye," Jack said with a leer, only receiving a raised eyebrow. He sighed and placed his feet on the floor, rubbing his nose in frustration.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said gently, forgoing the illusion of animosity at the sight of her friend in trouble.

"'Ts all right Lizzie, nothin' to worry yer pretty little head 'bout. 'M just havin' some…difficulty."

"And what difficulty would that be Jack?" pressed Will, pondering what could possibly make his ever-cheerful friend so down. At first the couple thought that Jack wouldn't answer them, but after a moment the pirate spoke. His voice was soft, making the two of them to strain to hear his words.

"I don't know how it happened, but I know when. It was after that dazzlin' display of bravo young William and I had put on, then of course, ye, Elizabeth. I watched that strong man be torn apart by just two words. _Yer_ words Lizzie. And the look on his face, it'll haunt me forever, it will," he spoke, not daring to look up into the sad eyes staring at him. He took in a breath and released it, trying to settle his nerves.

"And when no Navy came comin' after us, not a day nor week after that fateful day, I couldn't help but think why. Then me thoughts turned to somethin', rather someone else. And those eyes, broken and alone, reminded me so much of meself after I lost me lovely _Pearl_. I remember that when I was all by meself all I could think about was how it was me own fault that it happened," Jack looked to his hands to find them shaking. He stilled them by pressing them against his kohl-covered eyes.

"That I deserved that fate, but fortunately the bloody bastard Barbossa reminded me that not all the blame was me own. But _him_, he has no one to tell him that. No one to say to him that he was just not supposed to be with young Lizzie here, and that there was someone else, just for him, waitin'. And how he did the honourable thing and released a promise that was never meant to be kept, though it must have felt horrific to do so," he said. Jack resisted, for once, from calling for a bottle of his beloved rum, not wanting to get drunk at the moment.

"I felt that I owed the man, even though he put me life on the line more than once. But he also placed his trust in me; even if it was a little, it was still there. He trusted me in leadin' him to Barbossa's men and was once again let down."

Jack knew that it really wasn't his fault that his plan had failed, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

"Once I got him here, I played with him, not really thinkin' what damage I may be causin', both to him and meself. I just wanted to see what there really was behind that apathetic mask of his, but somehow that plan failed too. He tried to escape the other night, ye know, in Tortuga of all places," Jack said with a little laugh, though little humour could be found.

"All I could see was rage and betrayal. I had asked him nicely to stay safe on me _Pearl_ but he ran off, and I didn't expect the pain that came with it when he did. I found him just in time, but as ye could tell he's got a few sore spots," he said, lightly wincing as he recalled Ana's wicked punch.

"And then ye lovelies came here," Jack stated, finally lifting his head with a weak smile. He forced his insecurities to the back of his mind and let himself pretend that he was fine. Jack could think his dark thoughts when he didn't have company, especially when company was close friends.

"I hope ye know that both of ye ruined me plans, ye did! Had a great idea to set forth and now I have to get a new one. But no worries mates, it wont take me long to do so. After all, I wouldn't be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow if I couldn't," Jack finished with fake happiness that even convinced himself a bit.

Only, the two in front of him didn't seem to be. In fact they looked more solemn than he had ever seen them, even when he was to be hung at the gallows. He got to his feet and waited for the couple to do so as well before talking again.

"Now, if ye two don't mind, get off me ship. I have the urge to toy with me very own naval officer," Jack spoke in a playful voice that reminded Will and Elizabeth of the pirate they knew.

_"Excuse you?"_ came an angered voice by the door. To everyone's surprise, James stood there glaring at Jack, leaning on a crutch that Gibbs had found for him. Though wobbly, his glare could still pierce the heart of the pirate across the room from him. James had just stepped inside, going to thank Jack for letting him get treated, even though it went against the rules of kidnapping.

And now, now James felt as though he could kill the bloody pirate. The feeling of hurt, bitterness, and hatred filled him as James thought of the past few days. He felt disgusted with himself at the way he played so easily into Jack's hands. What a fool he had been, for what, exactly? For thinking that Jack had taken an interest in him? No, he was a pirate and a scoundrel, never to be trusted.

Then why had James found it so easy to? Not that he had, he reminded himself, and he hadn't taken a liking to the wicked man. No, they were enemies and on opposite sides of the law, as they should be.

Then why did his heart hurt so badly?

"James, he didn't mean it like that," Elizabeth insisted, breaking the deadly quiet that settled in the room. Will was behind her, nodding to James in reassurance. He hoped the other man would believe them, having formed a sort of friendship after Jack's escape.

"Jamie luv-" Jack began to say but was cut off by James.

"Silence _pirate_. You will be paid whatever money you want for keeping me here and I will be free of your presence," James spat out. Jack recoiled as if hit and didn't notice that the couple beside him were leaving.

"And where are you two going?" James asked icily, looking that resembled more glower than anything else. They too seemed wounded by it, but Elizabeth stood straight and met his gaze with her own.

"Out. You two will settle this now."

"There is nothing to settle, _Miss Swann_."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt the cords of friendship from James snap, but she needed to keep her cool. It was not her battle to fight.

"As the Governor's daughter, _Commodore_, I command you to stay in here and sort out this problem," she said in the same tone as James, making Jack and Will glad that they weren't the naval officer. James himself felt another wound open at her words, and finally dipped his head slightly in affirmation. Though he was sure that he didn't have to take orders from Elizabeth, James didn't feel like denying her.

Both Will and Elizabeth left without another word, leaving the other two men together. James studied Jack icily, noticing the arms that the captain wrapped around himself and bowed head. He had to fight off the urge to comfort Jack and again reminding himself of the joke that had been played on him, James spoke.

"Well _pirate_? If I am to fix this unnecessary situation, you'd better start talking."

Jack remained silent, only making James even angrier than before. Without even thinking, James hobbled over to Jack and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. James shook the pirate as best as he could without tipping himself over.

"Answer me, damn it! Why did you do it? Is it because you find me funny? Do like toying with me?! _Tell me!!_" James shouted at Jack, who hadn't even reacted to the violent shaking of his person. For a moment only James' ragged breathing filled the room until Jack slowly lifted his head.

His brown eyes were shining with something similar to despair, a look James was all too familiar with, and was startled by it. His mouth opened slightly and it was Jack this time that pulled the other man closer. Reaching a hand around his head, Jack forced it downward, so that James' lips met his.

James tensed as a rough mouth settled against his, but Jack didn't let go, staring into his eyes with sorrow and a spark that James couldn't identify. Without any help or struggle from James, Jack explored the Commodore's mouth, mapping it with his tongue rapidly. And as James was about to respond, Jack pulled away, looking more surprised than James. The captain opened his mouth then promptly closed it, at a loss for words. Without another look, Jack rushed to the door and slammed it behind him, leaving James by himself.

A tentative hand travelled to his lips, feeling them still tingling from their kiss. It had been…strong, full of emotion, and…James had liked it. He was old enough now to admit to himself about his weaknesses, and this definitely fit in that category. But then, Jack had it broken off rather abruptly. Had he done something wrong? Shouldn't he feel revolted?

James let himself slide to the floor, minding his injured ankle as he uncharacteristically sprawled on the floor. His mind replayed the kiss in his mind over and over, going over the emotions that Jack had showed. Still, no matter how many times he tried to describe it, all he could concentrate was the feeling of warm that seemed to fill him from out of no where.

And shockingly, he didn't mind it.

---

Jack slammed the door behind him, getting quite a few stares in his direction. He shook his head and shooed everyone away, all ready walking towards the front of the ship. Jack's head spun, feeling as though he were waking up after a long night drinking and merriment, though this time he didn't have pleasant memories.

As he settled himself on the railing, legs dangling over the water as he hunched over himself. What had he done? Well, he knew what he did, but what had driven him to do so? Now James would hate him even more and Jack had a feeling a hanging would be in his near future.

All Jack remembered was that heated look at him and he had never seen so much feeling from the Commodore. Even enraged the man was beautiful.

Jack snorted, knowing that that one kiss would be his down fall and somehow he didn't seem to mind it. Though one sided, Jack had never felt such a connection with anyone. His heart sped up a little at the thought and he couldn't keep the small smile off his face. It fell when he heard footsteps behind him, drawing near very carefully, almost making him sigh.

"Jack?" the tender voice of Elizabeth reached his ears. He grunted in acknowledgement but didn't feel like talking. She seemed to sense this and placed her palm on his back, offering comfort without words. It wasn't long until a larger, coarser one was on his shoulder. Jack barely felt the warmth, feeling what he had inside drain from him until there was nothing left.

"If you ever need us, we'll be here," Will whispered in his ear before returning to their ship. They wouldn't leave tonight, but they wanted to give Jack his space, knowing that he didn't want to agonize with an audience. He heard them go and mentally sent them thanks, though somehow all ready knowing that he was grateful of their support.

Everyone else on board was too afraid to get close to him, scared to set him off or upset him further. Not even the ship next to him wanted to draw his attention. Jack didn't care what they did as long as they stayed away. As if his wish was granted, the sun sunk into the sea and the whole crew from both his _Pearl_ and the British one beside her, set for below, unknowing of how to deal with a sad Sparrow.

It wasn't until when the moon was well above his head did someone dare get near him.

----

James let his mind go numb, letting the feelings he'd bundled up inside so tight unfold and fill his body. And though he could barely tell what half of what they were, there was always one that was present. It was vibrant, yet he was hesitant to try and examine it, as though he might scare it away.

But as he let himself feel it, he smiled as he placed a hand on his heart. Beneath it he could feel it beating wildly as though trying to escape his chest. He had felt this once before but compared to what it was now, the past was nothing. And only one person had done that.

With determination (and caution), he rose to his feet, straightening himself as he took bold steps towards the door. Readjusting his crutch, he knew that once he set foot out there, there was no coming back. James scoffed at himself for being so silly; he knew that even now that he wasn't going to run. Not anymore.

He opened the door and walked out, searching the deck for anyone. Weirdly, it was vacant as well as the boat beside them, but he thought nothing of it. Once again he swept the ship with his eyes, catching a lone figure towards the head of the _Pearl_. Breathing out air he didn't know he was holding, James started towards the contorted shape of a man.

Only a few feet away, he cleared his throat, warning Jack of his presence so that he wouldn't startle him. Though James knew that Jack had sensed him long before he had reached the captain. Taking the last few steps, he turned his back to the sea, letting himself lean against the steady wooden railing and letting him take the pressure off his ankle.

"I…I didn't know you were one for brooding, Jack," James said teasingly. Though his tone was light, he felt his heart skip a beat when he spoke the other man's name. It had been the first time he spoke it without anger and with something else. Jack just shrugged a little, but other than that, didn't move.

James studied him closer and saw that Jack looked more like a gargoyle than anything else. He frowned, looking away and up at the moon.

"I…"

"Ye don't have to say anythin' luv, 'ts all ready been taken care of," Jack said sadly. He couldn't bear to look at his, no, not his Commodore. Jack knew he'd break if he did.

"What do you mean?"

"Ye're leavin' with the kiddies tomorrow morn. I've decided that I don't want ye anymore."

James heart plummeted as the words left Jack's golden mouth but he was stubborn, he wouldn't be brushed off that easily.

"And why is that?"

No one spoke as the warm night air filled their lungs, though both felt hollow, even as they took in as much air as humanly possible. The next thing James knew, Jack was walking back to the cabin, without as so much a word to him. Getting his crutch back under his arm, he made his way quickly over to the pirate.

"Jack, wait, I," James said hurriedly, unsure of what to say. Proposing to Elizabeth hadn't been this difficult, then again, he hadn't loved her. Of course, he cared for her, that would never change, but ever since he thought about it not long ago in Jack's room had he known that his love lay with someone else.

Jack whirled around, a dark glint in his eyes as he stared at the Commodore. James nearly tripped over himself seeing it directed at him. Suddenly it felt as those their roles were reversed from a couple hours ago. Had it been only a few measly hours? Why had it felt like so much longer?

"Spit it out _Commodore_," Jack hissed, "And then get off me _Pearl_."

James glared and got into the other man's face, almost letting their noses touch.

"All right, _fine_, if you want it that way pirate, then so shall it be," lashed James. He lowered his head swiftly, not letting Jack get an upper hand as he snaked his own hand on the pirate's chin, lifting it gently. Soon, their lips were touching once more and the spark that had dwindled a little, flared up once more, consuming them both.

Reluctantly they pulled away to breath, but didn't tear their eyes away from each other as though they were bound together by sight. James smiled, not knowing what came next, but not caring at the same time. He had never felt this relaxed in his life, and as long as Jack was here, he didn't think it could get better than this. Distracted by the rush of fondness for Jack, James was surprised as his captain pulled him down once more for their mouths to interlock.

Jack looked into his eyes, as though trying to reassure himself in what he saw. James could only smile against the others lips, letting the other man take a look inside of him. They broke apart but stayed near the other and somehow had managed to get even closer without either of them realizing it. Finally, Jack smiled, liking what he saw in James and let the rush of adoration flow over him.

The moonlight bathed them; almost making them appear angelic, as Jack stole the breath from James with yet another kiss. Jack couldn't help but feel lighter than air with James gathered in his arms and only the two of them to worry about for the moment. And James was glad he was wrong, for with every passing minute, it was getting a whole lot better.

---------------

Woo! Long chappie. XP

Okay, so that's the end for this story, though there will be an epilogue. 'M kind of sad that this story is pretty much finished but I know that I'll be writin' a whole lot more Sparrington now. :D

I hope that you liked it 'cause I really did. Though at times it seemed troublin', I stuck through with and 'm glad I did.

Once again I'd like to thank gothlyssa, mildetryth, Captain Uschi, wickedpirate666, FalconWings14, Atticus620, Death-note-LMMN, and Utena-Puchiko-nyu for reviewin'. You guys are truly awesome.

And a real big thank you to me beta Melly. I love you kiddo, and 'm so happy that you're me beta. :D -heartheartheart-

Hope to see you all when the epilogue comes out ((and hopefully soon)):3

Ta.

-Lewd


	9. Epilogue

Title: Personal Fidelities.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
Summary: When the captain of the -Pearl- decides that an old friend of sorts needs a bit of time out on the sea, he finds something about himself that he hadn't known.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' save the plot. And that's not much. :(  
Feedback: 'ts welcome, as well as flames. After all, I do need a laugh every now and again.  
Notes: This story popped into me head one day after watching PoTC. I began a mad dash to the computer to read Sparrington, and was inspired. There's a going on in me head so if somethin' is borrowed, even the little tiny part and you're the one who actually came up with this idea, please, let me know. That way I can credit you and not feel guilty.

--All righty then mate, sorry for the much lackage of story. A lot came up ((mainly bloody college)) and I wasn't able to send the story to Melly ((me beta)) in short notice. She ended up bein' very busy and I wasn't goin' to impose on her. Though, look! I did it! I finished the story in a year and one month ((if 'm countin' right)). Wouldn't Mum be proud. X3 And without any more interruptions, the Epilogue!

---------------------

Jack stood on the deck of his beloved _Pearl_'s deck, looking at the ship that was sailing away from him. The sun was just beginning to take its daily dip into the ocean, casting splashes of vibrant colors onto the sky at its leisure. And yet, despite the sun's warmth on his skin, Jack didn't feel any of it.

He imagined James in his cabin, smiling and laughing at him not even a few hours ago. That is, before his Commodore was taken away from him by the bloody children. Jack had known that James would have to go back to his post in Port Royal, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Jack's lips pouted on their own accord as he thought of better things that his Jamie and him could be doing instead of watching their forms shrink in the distance. He didn't see why his naval officer couldn't command from his bedroom. Jack had connections.

"Captain?"

Jack grunted in acknowledgement but otherwise remained where he was. Gibbs fiddled with his flask awkwardly, knowing that he would need more of his liquor in the future from the look on Jack's face. Sighing, he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to comfort his captain.

"Don't need to be worryin' 'bout him Jack, ye'll get to see him again," Gibbs said at last. Jack only grunted again, but the next second a light began to shine in his eyes. Now Gibbs knew that look, having seen it quite a few times when Jack came up with a plan that was both dangerously risky and heavily rewarding. Normally Gibbs didn't react to this it, but Gibbs just knew he was going to dread what was to come.

"Gibbs, ye're a genius," Jack stated with a grin, finally taking his eyes off the tiny spec that was supposed to be a ship in the distance. His grin was wide, showing his teeth, gold ones included as he clasped Gibbs on his shoulder. Gibbs made a funny face, not following what Jack was getting to.

"I am?"

"Course ye are mate! After all, we will be seein' the children soon," Jack said with a purr, taking his hands and rubbing them together gleefully.

"Jack?"

"Where else but at the weddin'! 'Ts only a week away and where there are weddin's, there are Commodores!" Jack exclaimed, ignoring Gibbs completely. His mind was full of ideas to surprise his James without the other knowing. Jack was pretty sure that the kiddies didn't tell his Naval man that he was invited. And he was damn sure that they didn't tell James that Jack had a pardon for the wedding.

"And we'll have plenty of time to…_reacquaint_ ourselves with one another. Maybe I should bring him a prezzie? It'll be a whole week without me and James wont be too happy… Perhaps a bottle of rum? No, no, James is a port man… And a pirate's man," Jack rambled, not caring if anyone was listening.

His grin turned into a wicked smirk as his thoughts turned to the naughty things he was sure that James and himself would be doing not long after spotting one another. Gibbs, seeing this, decided that he had enough to tell Ana about their future course for sailing. And if he didn't, Gibbs figured he could wait until his captain wasn't thinking wicked things. But as he began to walk away, still invisible to Jack, Gibbs couldn't help but smile. An odd pair Jack and the Commodore were, but he just knew that they were meant for each other.

"And rope!" Jack suddenly shouted, startling most of the crew, and Gibbs' face fell. His conscious screamed for any kind of liquor as well as an escape from a devious Jack Sparrow. Gibbs doesn't recall how he had made it below deck so fast, but he was damn grateful for it.

---

James stared at the _Pearl_, resisting the urge to toss himself overboard and swim back to Jacks' ship. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, grateful that he didn't have to wear his wig just now. James smiled as he imagined tan hands fondling his hair while rough, smooth lips caressed his.

"James?" came a hesitant voice. James nearly yelped in surprise, but had enough naval training to hide his shock with a calm, apathetic face. Turning, arms behind his back, James saw Elizabeth smiling at him.

"Elizabeth," he said smoothly with a nod. She swatted him playfully on the arm and hopped up onto the railing, sitting with her back turned to the sea. Smirking now like a pirate James couldn't get enough of, she spoke.

"You can't hide who you are from me James."

"What ever do you mean Elizabeth?" James replied lightly, lifting the corner of his mouth up into a slight smile.

"I can see the longing in your eyes," she said seriously and instantly the joy left James' face. Elizabeth turned her head sideways, glancing back at the dot that was the _Pearl_.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Elizabeth whispered so that their conversation remained between the two of them. James eyes traveled to the water, watching the last rays of sunlight tint the waves. He saw his own reflection, constantly moving as the water rippled away from the ship. His hands somehow made it in front of him as they soon gripped the wooden railing next to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it's not that I didn't love you-"

"Oh hush, I knew you didn't. We didn't love each other romantically James, you know this. You are more of a brother to me, as well as a good friend. And I don't feel betrayed because of the lack of romance. In fact, I couldn't be happier for you. For the both of us. It seems as though we can finally be happy with the person who we love."

Elizabeth's gaze had drifted until it landed on Will and James smiled as he spotted the goofy look on Elizabeth's face. A twinge of pain thrummed through James' heart as he thought of his own love and how they could never be as open as Will and Elizabeth.

It would be a strain on them both, not being able to see each other often and having a need for each other more than James thought was possible. But James knew that he really didn't care and as long as he was with Jack, he was happy. A small chuckle passed his lips, causing Elizabeth's staring at Will to pause and go to James instead.

"I really do love that insufferable pirate," he said, letting out one more laugh. Both Elizabeth and James smiled, letting the comfortable silence rein over them. The words between them said enough and each let their minds wander to the ones they loved.

Though Elizabeth did hesitate for a moment, debating whether or not to tell James about Jack's invitation to the wedding, as well as the pardon she had managed to weasel out of her father. But thinking upon it, she knew that if she held her tongue Jack would be so ever grateful to her. A secret smirk placed itself on her face as her eyes once more turned to Will. Oh yes, and James would be thankful as well for the surprise.

--

A week later James found himself staring at the only man he had ever loved with his whole being. Happiness made his heart flutter, but reality kept it from flying away. Putting on his practiced sneer, James marched up to Jack, who had the decency to wink.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing here, _Captain_ Sparrow?" James hissed. Jack grabbed his arm and led him towards the outside balcony, which at the moment was not occupied. People stared but did not interfere from the look of the newlyweds who glared daggers at any who neared the other pair.

"Why, attendin' a weddin' of course Commodore, just as yer fine self is doin'," Jack replied easily, making sure that no one was following them to the darker parts of the balcony. Seeing none, he quickly grabbed James and smashed their lips together. Jack let James feel first hand how the pirate had missed his naval officer, letting all the passion and hunger pass through him to James.

James shuddered hard at the contact and lost himself in who was Captain Jack Sparrow. But as they broke apart, James glared down at said pirate while resting his forehead against Jacks.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Jamie luv, they don't call me Captain Jack Sparrow for nothin'. I have an invite as well as full pardon for the joyous occasion. Besides; couldn't resist mate," he said smirking, melting the narrowed eyes without even trying. James sighed but couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?"

"Nah James, yer stuck with me until time ends. Hope ye can manage, hate to think that 'm imposin' on someone so noble as yerself."

"I think I'll manage," James said before taking another kiss from Jack. Warmth seemed to envelop them both like a blanket, protecting them from the cold world around them. They simply leaned against each other for support, happy to be with the other in what seemed like a very long time. James was content with the silence, finding it soothing and relaxing. It was of course then that Jack decided to break it.

"I brought you a prezzie luv," Jack murmured innocently, but from the glance he was getting, James knew it was anything but. The pirate merely chuckled as his hands slipped into one of the folds of his coat, checking for the rope he knew would be there.

And _oh_, did he have plans for this little present. As well as the delicious looking Commodore pressed against him. Though Jack had never known that he had a fetish for naval officers. Especially Commodores of the Royal Navy, but Jack was glad he had figured it out.

As James brushed his lips once more with the pirate captain, Jack was definitely glad for his discovery; very glad indeed.

--------------------

THE END!

Hope I made you all proud. -sniff- I know I took forever, and again, I apologize but I just didn't know how to finish it all off.

But now that this story _is_ over, I can start on the others that I have in mind. And _boy_ are they wicked. X3

I would like to thank everyone who read this as well as the people who reviewed. I lurve you all.

That definitely includes Captain Uschi, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, wickedpirate666, Atticus620, FireChildSlytherin5, and FalconWings14. As well as everyone else who reviewed my story altogether. Thanks again mates!

And a VERY big thank you to my beta Melly. LURVE to you luv.

I hope to see you all when my next story comes out, which shouldn't be long. And I wish that all of you will find your own little naval officers, 'cause everyone knows that with a great pirate comes a wonderful Commodore. -heart-

Ta luvs!

-Lewd


End file.
